Naruto: End Game
by Pokepercutopotter
Summary: So here I am. Lying down in the elemental nations as Naruto FREAKING Uzumaki. Yeah, the same guy who was useless for the longest time. Until he wasn't. Well, I'm going to change that. I'm going to be a legendary ninja long before he was! Oh, and a gamer while I'm at it... Gamer!Naruto, SI!Naruto, OP!Naruto, EventualGodlike!Naruto. Might throw in some romance later... N:TGE REWRITE!
1. Guess who I am?

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Naruto or The Gamer from Manhwa. I simply want to write something I've been interested in after reading some that are similar. Also, I'm not writing the disclaimer anymore, just know that I don't own it or am monetizing this. _

**XxXxXxX**

I woke up in a cold sweat.

'Where am I? What… Who am I?' I thought to myself in confusion. I looked around my room, which is currently occupied by a bunch of kids. Wait. My room doesn't...

Let me get something straight, my room has posters of my favorite anime, like My Hero Academia, Black Clover (Don't judge me! It's coming out in Jumpforce!), a few romcoms, and slice of life anime, plus some little stuff my older sister would bring me when she came back from Japan. I had a queen sized bed with blue covers that were EXTREMELY soft, and the most comfortable rug you will ever feel in your lifetime lying on my floor. I have a mini fridge on one of my dressers for when I get thirsty or want to open up a coke and chill in my room. It's my safe haven, a place where I can stay and rest and not have to deal with the BS that's life. A place where I won't feel judged or pressured to do my schoolwork and just be myself.

But I didn't wake up to my room. My safe haven.

Looking around this worn down room, I don't feel safe. The floor looks slightly jagged from the wood not being completely smooth. The beds look like they were just carved today… by a novice carpenter. I look down at my sheet and see how thin it is. This...thing can barely keep me warm at this decent temperature and doesn't seem very reliable. This room is very spartan looking and doesn't have the vibrancy and life mine has. Speaking of, THERE ARE KIDS HERE.

I've already established that this isn't my room, and I don't know where I am.

'Okay, I just need to slow down and retrace my steps. What did I do last night, and what led to me being here?'

Alrighty. Game Plan! So last night I had dinner by myself around 9, during my marathon of watching the last few seasons of Naruto Shippuden. Then I started to get tired, and put away my dishes in the sink and headed upstairs to get some sleep. I think that was around 3 then? I lied on my bed for a while, and then I must have fallen asleep. What was I thinking about?

I squinted my eyes and tried to think. I was thinking about Naruto and how cool it was. I remember thinking of what it would be like if I was in the show, and what I would do.

That was the thing with Naruto I always got frustrated with. For some reason, Naruto was shown as an idiot for the longest time. He could barely do any justu, and the ones he knew were spammed in an attempt for a lucky shot. I often joke that Naruto's bloodline is his stupid amount of luck, because SERIOUSLY! How the hell would he have survived otherwise? Charging in head first? Spamming rasengans to people who were already aware of how it worked in an attempt to get a lucky shot in? Making tons of Shadow clones to make up for the fact that without them, he was useless? I think that's what ended up pissing me off the most. Yeah sure, he got strong at the end of the show, but at that point, it didn't really matter. For the longest time, he was nothing, until the author decided he needed to be buffed. All that filler didn't mean anything!

'I wish I could be Naruto. I mean… if I were to wake up as Naruto tomorrow, I'd damn well do much better than he ever would that's for sure…'

My eyes, which were beginning to close, shot open in shock.

My last thought before I fell asleep. No… that couldn't mean anything. That didn't really happen… did it? But then why does everywhere around me feel familiar?

***PING***

**Welcome to the game!**

**Due to a higher being granting your wish, you have now been kidna-transported to the world of Naruto! Because of the being's grace, you have also been granted the power of the Gamer, which is the first of its kind. Happy playing!**

I read it over 3 times. 'This is a joke, right? I'm still sleeping?' I decide to touch the screen. As I move my finger towards it, I touch it, to feel something solid. 'N-No way…' I swipe it like I would my phone and it went away. I stare at the spot in abstract awe and disbelief.

'Wait, doesn't this mean that… I can never go back home? If this is true, then I'm either in another dimension or even just put into the show, making me nothing more than a character in an anime. My family… my sister… my friends… my anime… everyone I knew… gone… never coming back…'

My eyes start tearing up.

'Everything. Absolutely everything I worked for in my life. Getting through high school, all of my struggles, all of my ups and downs, worth nothing. Damn, I didn't think I would be so worked over this but…' I was starting to regret my wish. But… 'I need to move on, I need to… do SOMETHING. I'm Naruto, right?' I look at my small hands and catch a glimpse of blond hair. 'Then that means that I can do cool stuff, and later be the best. With this gamer thing, which reminds me a lot of this Korean comic I briefed through a long time ago, I can speed up my progress, and maybe… make my way back home. After beating this stupid game first… or anime… or life… wow, this is confusing.

***Ping!**

**Quest: Make Your Way Back Home!**

**Description: You are in a new world, in a new body, with new powers, and despite this are feeling a little homesick. Beat the Game and find a way to get back home!**

**Rewards: ?**

**Yes / No**

I clicked yes.

Time to get a move on then. I sit up in my ratty, stiff mattress/cot thing filled with a determination never before seen on a child my size. If this is anything like an RPG or a game, then I should be able to look at my stats. So maybe I just think, '**Stats.**'

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Lvl: 1**

**HP: 5,000**

**MP/CP: 10,000 (needs to be unlocked)**

**CC: 1%**

**STR: 1**

**DEX: 1**

**VIT: 10**

**WIS: 1**

**INT: 1**

**CHA: 5**

**LUC: 5**

**SP:0**

Huh. Not bad. I was expecting a little less considering I feel young. Speaking of, when I looked at my body, I can't help but notice that I'm young.

Like really young.

If I were to be… reincarnated? Transported?... and become Naruto, I figured I would be him around the time of the Genin exams. But this is way too early. Oh well, guess I'll deal with it.

Okay, so I glimpsed around the room before, but let me really think about this. I'm Naruto, which means I am in Konoha. Naruto was in an orphanage when he was younger right? Maybe that's where I am. It would make sense, seeing as there are other kids and we are in a ratty room. I'd imagine civilians in an orphanage (because why would ninja clan kids be in one of these if they had family) wouldn't get much funding in a village that focused most of their funding on military and military education. So unless these civilians want to be ninjas, they live in squalor until they join the academy or ninja program, and gain benefits. This would lead them to be loyal to the village that made their lives better! It makes sense. Very smart strategy.

***Ping!**

**Due to your analyzation, you have gained 5 Wis and 5 INT**

Wait, does this mean that I can affect my stats without using points? Awesome! Plus it makes sense. So if I work out I'll gain strength, if I run a lot I gain DEX, and if I can...take hits?... then I raise VIT. At least that's what I'd assume. I already established how I can raise my mental stats, but how would I raise CHA and LUC? Oh well.

Okay, now that I know where I am and what I am doing, I need a plan. Where do I go from here? I'm Naruto, so if I haven't already, the Sandaime should visit me soon. Maybe I can plea to him for separate housing? Because I don't want to be around a bunch of kids, sure I used to tutor and babysit when I was a teen, but living as one and being around a bunch of them, no. Just no.

Okay, when or if I can get that done, I need to sign up for the Academy ASAP. Sure they'll probably be a little antagonistic towards me but I can change it, or not. The Gamer ability I got should help me in that regard. Grinding is a powerful tool.

Once I have a house and enrolled, and learning, I should work on some Gamer powers. I can create fireballs or something! Alright! Well, that would require me to unlock my CP/MP. Decent plan, and after I unlock my CP/MP, this will all begin with the Sandaime...errr should I start calling him Jiji now?... visiting and meeting me. So until then, let's grind!

***Ping!**

**Due to excessive use of mental facilities, you have gained 4 WIS and 4 INT**

Nice. Now my VIT, INT, and WIS are the same. Well, time to see the other features I remember doing from those RPG games I played. Let's see… hmmm… what about '**Inventory**'?

**Search: _**

(?)(?(?)(?)(?)(?)(?)(?)(?)(?)

'WHOA! Okay! Nice!'

So there seems to be empty spots where I can add things in my inventory, with a search bar to find those things. What if I put in my blanket?

I grab my blanket and bundle it into a ball and toss it into one of the slots and type in blanket to see…

**Search: _Blanket_**

(Blanket)

Okay, that was epic.

Soooooo for the next few minutes, I start playing with it because... come on this is really cool!

I put my blanket back on me and lie down. 'What's the next part of the things I can do? Hmmm, how about '**Skills**'?

**Skills**

**Gamer's Mind**

**Gamer's Body**

**Omni- talk**

**Omni- R&W**

Well, that's not too many, but whatever I just started. Let's skip over that for now. What about '**Perks**'?

**Perks**

**Jinchuriki**

**Blonde**

**Ninja family**

I was curious about what bonuses I get from each so I tapped all three to see their descriptions.

**You are a Jinchuriki. +2 VIT every Lvl. Start with 5 VIT.**

**You are Blonde. Blonde people aren't very common and look exotic. Start with 5 CHA.**

**You are from a ninja family on both sides. +25% EXP when leveling Chakra related skills. Gain 5 VIT.**

That'd explain my stats. Well now that I got that out of the way time to start leveling up and grinding.

"Gnnnnnagagwhb." Guess not. All the kids seem to be waking up. I look out the window to see the sun a little above the horizon. Huh, I didn't think I took this long going over everything but whatever.

I swung my little legs over the cot thing and stood up. I try walking and almost fell. I am NOT used to walking as a kid. I try one-two-three times before feeling like a functional person and not a baby.

I change into the clothes laid beside the cot (that I was debating putting into my inventory earlier) and put my sleeping clothes into my inventory. Sure, the matron or maid or whoever would wonder where it went but I didn't care too much.

I walked down the stairs alone, since I was the first up, and into a dining room place. I saw a woman setting up a table before she heard me walking down and stared at me. Hm. I stare at her too wondering if it would be weird if she talks to me and notices I forgot her name…

***Ping**

**A new skill has been created!**

**Observe**

**Lvl: 1**

Interesting. Uhhh, do I need to say observe out loud or in my head, like '**Observe**'?

**Saki Himeshiki**

**Lvl: ?**

**Saki is an 18-year-old woman who is a ? and also helps the orphanage. **

**She is curious.**

Quickly! Say something before the stare becomes too awkward. How do I address her? I hope that they speak English or something I can't speak Japanese! That much anyways! Even if I did do I say -san or -chan or something because I'm a kid? AHHH-

"Good morning Naruto-kun. Would you mind helping me set the table please?" she said with a beautiful smile.

"Hai...Hime-chan." Is that how I should answer? Last name first with a bit cut off? Wait… doesn't that mean…

She blushes lightly and nods her head a bit.

"Mahh Naruto-kun, have you gotten into my romance novels again? You know I only let you read them because you needed something to learn how to read from." She said with a half smile/frown.

"Ahhh well you know me…" I trailed off slightly. By the way that solves that problem. Everyone here speaks English, or at least it sounds like it to me. Huh. OHHHH was that what omni- talk is? Makes sense. And does Omni-R&W mean omni read and write? How convenient…

"Well, either way, get over here you." She says, with that GORGEOUS smile back in place. Dang, if only I was back in my original body…

I walk over to her and put the items she gives me on the table. Forks, knives, etc. It was done in silence, one I could appreciate. It seems like my time as Naruto here wasn't too bad. Although considering the Sandaime put me here, I guess he would make sure the person who would be here wouldn't be mean to me. Sucks that I'll have to go when I get my apartment like I get later in canon. She seems cute and caring.

"So, Naruto-kun… you seem a bit off today, are you okay?" She asks, with her eyebrows scrunched up cutely. MUST RESIST.

"I'm fine Hime- I mean Himeshiki-san. I just feel like… new I guess. I feel nice." I really should have come up with an excuse. Oh well.

"Naruto-kun there's no need to be formal with me, you know that." she says with a fake stern look on her face.

"Okay Hime-chan," I say, with a roguish (boyish) look on my face, "but I don't know, I've been thinking of becoming a ninja. It seems like something I want to do." my face full of determination, she giggles softly.

"Oh Naruto, I know you will be great one day," she pats my head, "Just work hard, and I'll see what I can do to get you started on enrolling okay?" YES!

"Thank you Saki-chan! I knew I could count on you!" I say with a triumphant smile. This makes it easier. Also…

"Ne, Saki-Chan?" I ask

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"When will I see Jiji again? I wanna talk to him!" I ask, hoping that I'm right and I do know him already…

"He will be coming in tomorrow afternoon. He told me he was going to take you out for ramen tomorrow." She said looking at me expectantly. Why… oh! Dang, this is going to be hard!

"YAY! Ramen!" I yelled. That was harder than I thought. Stupid Naruto with his stupid obsession.

***Ping!**

**You have gained a skill!**

**Acting**

**Lvl: 1**

**10% chance of working**

Wow that actually worked. Huh.

"Yes, yes Naruto-kun you'll have your ramen." she said, mirth dancing in her eyes, "But you sounded like there was something else you wanted to say?" She said, eyes calculative.

Dang.

"Well, it was just, I like you Saki-chan don't get me wrong, but… I was thinking of moving out. I was planning on asking Jiji tomorrow…" That was harder to say than I thought it would. It seems like Naruto was pretty close to this girl. She taught me how to read apparently.

"..." She was quiet.

"Saki-chan it's… HRGH!?" She pulled me into a hug.

"Oh Naruto-kun, I knew this would happen eventually, I just didn't think it would be this soon. I know you want to be a ninja and have your independence, and I encourage it. If you're going to be a ninja, This will help you. But… I'll miss you. I want the best for you, you know that. If and when he allows you to, I expect that you come back okay?" She said, tears in her eyes.

I said nothing. Just hugged and tried not to cry. She reminded me of a weird mother-sister combination, with my adult mind seeing her as...something. God, wait. If I get into relationships later in life, I can't be with people my same "mental" age because I'm in a new body, but being with people my age would be weird. This is going to be a weird one. Weird.

Finally, after a minute I say, "I will." She smiles at me with tears running down her face, yet still looking otherworldly, and we get back to setting up the table. Breakfast apparently was already cooked. The rest of the kids began coming down to eat and we all sat down. Once everyone was seated, we all clapped our hands and said the magic words. "Itadakimasu!"

**XxXxXxX**

So the rest of the day passed in a blur, but I didn't get any skills. I WOULD have gotten reading skill, but I already had that with Omni-R&W, so spending time reading children's books with the other kids was wasted. I did level up my Observe skill looking at random items around the orphanage. Books, scrolls, kids, clothing, walls, ants, this one cockroach, and everything else I could find.

***Ping!**

**You have leveled up your skill!**

**Observe**

**Lvl: 5**

**Pick a sub-skill for this skill!**

**Observe full Bio**

**Observe full level **

**Observe vision (¼)**

'What! I get sub-skills! Is that for every skill or just specific ones? Whatever. Now let's see which to pick… Full Bio is nice and information is good to have so maybe. Full level I feel is useless. If I can't see their level It's not like it'll matter. Observe vision though… what does ¼ mean though?' I think selecting the "expand" portion of the screen.

**Observe Vision ¼**

**It is comprised of 4 different skills. You can only unlock one at a time.**

**1: night**

**2: thermal**

**3: enhanced**

**4: battle**

Okay, this is also epic. So basically the first gives me the ability to see things at night. The second should I get it, will let me see anything even if invisible. After all, you can use camouflage, but you can't hide your heat signature. The third lets me see like a telescope, or a watered down Byakugan. The fourth, after checking its description, is like precog. Or Spider-man's spidey sense. I can "see" the future for up to 5 seconds. My body will adjust like Spidey's "sixth sense." In a ninja profession, that's just dead useful.

So I guess I'll pick Observe Vision or OV for short. Night vision will help, especially if I plan to be stealthy and sneak out at night. Or prank. Which, speaking of, would be a great way to grind for stealth and traps. Both of which I haven't had as a skill yet, which is sad. I need to get those soon. They are dead useful.

Well, despite me getting that, I still need to unlock my CP/MP to use it. Ugh.

Soon reading time had ended and I walked over to the dining area for dinner. It was already set, Saki-chan in the corner looking at me with her hands on her hips.

"So Naruto-kun, get into any trouble?" She asked with a gentle smile.

"Mah Mah, what do you take me as? A troublemaker?" I say, pout on my face.

"Ahh! You are too cute Naruto-kun!" She squeals in my ear. Also pinching my cheeks, and whiskers.

"Saaaaaaki-chaaaaan stop it!" This is embarrassing. I am 18.

After that debacle, we sit down, and eat dinner. That leads into what's happening now. I am currently on my bed in the room, with all the kids asleep after the long day. We had been tucked in earlier. Now what am I doing you may ask?

'ARGGGHHHH!'

Currently trying to unlock my chakra, which is harder than it sounds. Which is hard.

First off, I came as a regular person from my dimension, reality, whatever. I had no chakra, so I have no clue how it feels or looks other than the show. So I'm closing my eyes and trying to push something from my gut. It's not working, however.

'Maybe I need to backtrack a second. I remember Naruto meditating under a waterfall or something to get closer to his chakra or something. That had to do with nature chakra, but regardless something should happen. Right?'

Unsure, I lie down in a comfortable position and try to enter my inner calm. Or whatever it's called. I try to empty all my thoughts, but the more I thought about emptying them, the more my thoughts came at me, or I get distracted by other thoughts. After around 30 minutes, no clue if that's true, I open my eyes. This went nowhere.

One more try. I close my eyes and try to empty my thoughts, just to feel that same problem. I growl to myself. 'Why can't I be calm! I feel like I'm doing everything right! Maybe… what if… I think of as many thoughts instead? Nothing's happening anyway so might as well try it out.'

Suddenly I begin thinking about my entire life. Funny moments from when I was younger, times spent with family. Random facts from games I played or fanfictions I read. All my interactions. My new life here. Until suddenly my mind was empty, and I thought about nothing. Just was… in a state of being. No thought, no intense emotion, just… floating? I felt like I was a drop of water entering a dark pool of black water. Once entered, nothing was distinguishable. I was… one.

While I was floating in nothing, I "saw" a big glowing ball, shining in front of me. It had a "string" of sorts wrapped around it. I floated over to it and stood in front of the string. It felt weird and decided to get rid of it. I summoned a big pair of scissors and started snipping the string. After what felt like 5 minutes later the string was gone, disintegrated and gone from my...soulscape? In response, the glowing, golden ball expanded and began glowing brighter until my vision was filled in a sea of white.

I opened my eyes to see a screen in front of my face.

***Ping!**

**You have unlocked your chakra!**

***Ping!**

**You have created a new skill!**

**Meditate**

**Lvl: 5**

**Boosts HP and MP/CP Regen by 50% once activated.**

I smile. For once I felt...complete.

BUT THAT'S NO EXCUSE TO STOP GRINDING!

My smile turns borderline evil as I decide to do what I planned earlier. If this body is like a video gamer's like it said in the description of Gamer's Body (I checked earlier) then I won't need to sleep! Unless I need to get health or something I guess. I looked it up earlier and apparently, it grants me that and the only reason I didn't get the notification when I woke up was because I just started.

I once again swing out of my cot and open up my inventory. I equip my regular clothes and unequip my pajamas, which I had equipped earlier when we got back in the room. There were no bonuses or debuffs which I checked for with observe, so I guess I will have to make some or buy them.

I stop myself from moving when I stand straight. I close my eyes and exhale. Time to create another skill.

I stealthily begin tiptoeing before remembering that that doesn't help. I instead walk slowly and move my feet heel to toe when it lands and keeping watch of any boards that look loose.

I make it to the only window in the room and open the window. I swung my legs over the window sill and dropped down… onto a ladder I left under the window earlier and climbed the rest of the floor down, slowly and quietly of course. Once done, I climbed over the small wall that surrounds the orphanage. After I drop from the wall and look back, I smile. That was way easier than I thought.

***Ping!**

**You have gained a skill due to your actions.**

**Stealth**

**Lvl: 5**

Interesting that I start ahead of a few levels but I guess my precautions added to the levels I'm sure would have covered anything I missed.

But… now where to go?

I knew I forgot to think of something! Stupid 10 INT and WIS! Maybe I'll get a quest or something.

***Ping!**

**Quest: Create Training Ground! **

**Create skills: ID:Create and ID: Escape**

**Reward: ID:Create and ID: Escape, 1 level up, 1 mystery object**

**Yes / No**

ALRIGHT! Now that's a quest! I quickly select Yes and begin to brainstorm. How will I create these skills? I briefly remember the skill from that Korean comic I read when I was around 16 ish. The sky turned red I think, and the world was copied and pasted into a new pocket dimension of sorts that mimicked your reality when you activated the skill. As you can tell, I was a bit of a manga nerd. If I'm going to attempt this, I REALLY need to get in touch with my MP and CP. I'm assuming that Mana and Chakra are similar enough in this world that it's negligent, so I need to refresh.

Chakra is spiritual and physical. Balance is key. Yin and Yang. By combining my physical energy and spiritual energy I create chakra. Perfect, now I need to experiment. I activate **Stealth** and walk towards the forest. Not the Forest of Death, of course, Konoha just has a few forests. I read about it in those books they give to the kids. So as I made my way to what seems to be the first one I stop. I look up and gaze in wonder at the massive trees in front of me. This forest seems to be hella thicc. Back in my world, it was more industrial than agricultural, so the elemental nations is a bit of a change of scenery. Without a second's thought I run in, stealth still activated.

I run. And then I run again. And keep running. Until…

***Ping!**

**You have gained a new skill!**

**Running/Sprinting**

**Lvl:1**

**5 MP a minute will increase running speed 10%**

I felt a boost, but nothing more. I kept running.

Suddenly I stopped running. I was definitely alone. I opened my eyes after shutting them for a moment to see a notification.

***Ping!**

**You have gained 4 DEX from running!**

Time to get started. I closed my eyes… 'I unlocked my chakra, or at least I think I did. Time to see it.'

'**Meditate**'

I felt a sense of peace, and the feeling of floating. I looked around and sure enough, my golden ball of Chakra/Mana. I reached out and floated to it until I was directly in front of it. Then I touched it.

Instantly my body felt rejuvenated. I felt like I was on cloud 9. Like I was invincible. I opened my eyes and saw a blue outline surrounding me.

This amount of chakra surrounding me cannot be healthy. I need to see how much Chakra i'm losing!

**Gamer's mind activated**

Instantly I thought rationally. This is a game, so there must be a, '**HUD on!**'

In the bottom of my screen I saw a red bar with HP next to it and a blue bar under it with CP/MP next to it. That blue bar was half filled.

***Ping!**

**You have gained a skill after meeting a prerequisite!**

**Aura**

**Lvl:1**

**1,000 MP/Min**

I quickly clicked it for a description

**Surrounds your body with chakra. At higher levels, it can affect those around you.**

Well, that explains it. "**Aura off**!"

And it died. Well. Now I know I unlocked my Chakra. And I also need to wait for it to regener… nevermind it's done.

So apparently my Wis affects the regen rate of my CP, which is sitting at a comfortable 2,000 CP a minute. So I must've had a regen boost from the Jinchuriki that wasn't mentioned. Does that mean that there are other hidden boosts?

Either way, I'm not complaining. Plus, I had meditation on the whole time as well. So there's that.

I begin my trial and error. At first, I began to just throw chakra in the air and then manipulate it, but that was dumb and didn't work. Then I tried to get chakra and release it, which also did nothing. How was I supposed to go about this.

How would you create pocket dimensions. Well first off have the image in mind of what you want to accomplish. So I imagined the red sky, the stillness, and the quiet. Then I got MP and held it in my hand. Then the hard part. Imparting that will and image unto the MP. Then "mixing it." That's what I'd imagine it to happen. So I imagined space. How the space around me, not including myself, pinches and distorts itself and sends me into there. How my MP will create the image and reality.

To be honest my head was just filled with abstract stuff like that. God knows taking AP Physics let me know enough about stuff like that.

After around 10 minutes of doing that I opened my eyes to see a red sky above me.

I did it.

I did the swishy space thing with my MP and reversed the flow. I felt myself "pop" back into my reality. The wind was blowing and the sky was normal. Dark, cause it was night.

***Ping!**

**Quest Completed!**

**Rewards**: **ID: Create and ID: Escape, 1 level up, and a mystery object**

**Rolling…**

***Ping!**

**You won a +5 level up skill scroll!**

***Ping!**

**You have leveled up!**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Lvl: 2**

**HP: 7,000**

**MP/CP: 12,000**

**CC: 5%**

**STR: 1**

**DEX: 5**

**VIT: 12**

**WIS: 10**

**INT: 10**

**CHA: 5**

**LUC: 5**

**SP:5**

I noticed that my health and chakra went up by a thousand points per point in VIT. Also, my Chakra control went up 4%. Did that have to do with the ID or the unlocking of my chakra?

I also saw that I gained 5 SP. I could distribute them now, but maybe its best if I save them for later.

Well. Now what?

**ID: Create**

**Lvl: 1**

**Lvl 1: Normal**

**Lvl 5: Zombie**

**Lvl 10: ?**

Out of boredom and the loss of adrenaline in me, I began picking some of my skills and checking descriptions. I forgot that ID: Create could put monsters. Wait then that means I can fight them!

What would I fight them with? My 1 STR? My running? Aura would help, but it's too CP intensive. I need attacks.

First off, I need something that I can shoot long distance. Like a mana bolt. I gather Mana in my hands just like I did earlier when I tried to create ID: Create (hehe) and began channeling it. My fist was glowing blue a bit at this point and I let it go!

A weak ball of Mana left my hands and disappeared 20 feet out.

Pathetic.

***Ping**

**A new skill has been created!**

**Mana Bolt**

**Lvl: 1**

**10 MP**

And Level 1 it was. Jeez that was bad. Well at least I can grind it later. Now I need some sort of Crowd Control attack. Like a shotgun blast of MP, or multiple Mana Bolts.

I gather five times the amount of MP in my hands and let loose what I hoped were 5 bolts.

It failed.

I had to try 25 more times before I got it right.

***Ping **

**A new skill has been created! **

**Mana Bullets**

**Lvl: 1**

**50 MP**

They were a bit smaller than a normal bolt, but I imagine I'd be able to make them bigger after grinding it a bit more.

Now time for that Mana shotgun thing for close combat. I look at my Mana capacity.

**CP/MP: 11,000**

It was still pretty high. Guess being a jinchuriki means I tire less. Interesting. I wonder what would happen if I reach 0? Best not to push it to that point then I guess.

I once again channel MP to my hand and imagine a blast of MP shooting from my hand in a wide arc, with the ends of the MP being pointy and with a great push of force.

My hand proceeded to blow up.

"AHHHHHHH!"

**Gamer's Mind activated**

I quieted down.

If I wasn't so far into the forest someone would have definitely heard me. I looked at the stump of my arm and then realized, the pain was only for a few seconds.

I don't feel pain. At least for long.

Praise Gamer's Body. And Gamer's mind.

How will this heal though? I have Meditation on and it's boosting my regeneration, but how can I speed this up? Can I create a skill? One that boosts my regeneration further? Wait, isn't that like the Healer jutsu thing? Mystical Palm Jutsu right? I took AP Biology! I'm practically pre-med, plus, I doubt anyine in the elemental nations knows more about the 21st century Biology than I do. I got this.

I decide to be creative. '**Aura!**' The trick is, I only activated it around my hand. Now…

I lost my hand. That's irrelevant. I'm a gamer now. In a fictional world. Anything is possible. Thinking back to my AP Bio teacher, I remember something about there being muscles, bone, blood vessels, nerves, blood, and skin. These are all in a personés hand, among a few other stuff. If I can use MP as a stem cell of sorts and guide any leftover elements from my body to help the growing process I'll do so. Bone will need calcium phosphate and collagen... Oh and bone marrow! For muscles, I'll need…

I went on a list of things from my body I'll require, and after making the full list, I activated aura around my entire body. At this point, my Mp was getting lower.

**MP/CP: 8,000**

I willed my MP to get the list of things from my body it needed. Then I willed that MP to travel to my stump. At this point the aura around it was turning green. I heard a ping go off but I ignored it.

Slowly, very slowly, it began growing.

"Yes! It's working!"

I saw the bone on my hand began growing, like new plates being added to each other. My fingers came next, bones aligning themselves and interlocking. My joints connecting. Then came the blood vessels and nerves mixed with the veins. Covering it came the skin, looking brand new, which it was I guess. This entire time, my stump, now hand, was glowing green.

I watched in fascination as I flexed my hand. There was no difference. This would have been a medical breakthrough back in my home. Here, this is survival. It's… definitely different.

***Ping!**

**You have created 2 new skills!**

**Mystical Healing Palm Jutsu**

**Lvl:5**

**50 MP/Min**

**Regenerate (High)**

**Lvl: MAX**

**1000 MP/Limb**

I'm hoping that the price will go down when I get my CC% up. Until then not bad. Now I can practice making new jutsu without having to go to the hospital every day.

For the next 2 hours I made new jutsu, only having to take a break once.

***Ping!**

**You have created several skills!**

**Mana Blast**

**Lvl: 5**

**Shoots off a blast of mana**

**50 MP**

**Mana shield**

**Lvl:2**

**Covers yourself in a shield of Mana**

**20 MP**

**Mana Armor**

**Lvl: 4**

**Covers yourself in a thin layer of chakra**

**10 MP/Min**

**Mana Arrow(s)**

**Lvl:5**

**Shoots piercing arrow(s) made of MP**

**5 MP/arrow**

**Shunpo/Shunshin**

**Lvl:1**

**Dash very quickly, if Shunpo, lets off blast of sound, if Shunshin, leaves smoke and leaves**

**10 MP/use**

Yeah, that was a very productive session. The Shunpo and Shunshin were the hardest to get. Especially since I haven't done any chakra exercises. I think because I'm a gamer all it does is lessen MP costs and improves output since I haven't seen any prerequisites. Useful for sure, but for now I just needed attacks. The Shunpo, I figured out, let off the blast of sound that sounds like it broke the sound barrier because well, you sorta do. You move so fast that the air displacement is immediately placed letting off the sound. With Shunshin, the leaves and smoke come from… well… that's a secret.

A ninja has to have his secrets right?

The rest is pretty standard. I decided to have Mana Armor on at all times, plus my regen can handle the cost per minute so it's cool.

'I think it's time to head back to the orphanage. It's almost time to wake up.' This entire night, I felt no hunger, thirst, or fatigue, proving my theory right. The food must have a bonus, one I didn't think to observe. I groaned in exasperation vowing to do that.

I looked to my HUD, which is still on, to the minimap in the top right-hand corner. I adjusted my angle and used my running skill to boost me. As I made it to the walls, I simply used Aura, which I'm kind of using as reinforcement at the moment, on my legs and feet and jumped over the wall. Stealth was still on so I landed quietly.

**Stealth Check: 8/4**

Huh. Guess it had leveled up since last time.

I climbed the ladder and climbed into the room through the window, after lifting it up and down passed me. I re-equipped my pajamas and lied down. Man, I am so tired. I don't have to sleep, but jeez. I had a long night. I put the thin cover over me and closed my eyes. Time for some shut-eye…

"TIME TO WAKE UP! BREAKFAST IS READY!"

How convenient. At least I heard Hime-chan in the morning. Hehe.

**XxXxXxX**

**Hey all! I decided to rewrite Naruto: The Gamer Enthusiast. This one will be an SI, but he doesn't remember much from his past and just kind of rolls with it. I think this will make everything more explainable, plus I'm kind of into SI Naruto fanfics, so yeah. It will be, hopefully, written much better than the original. I'm open to CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, so help me with my writing style and overall stuff. That's enough for now, so enjoy! Pokepercuto out.**


	2. Planning for Grad BEFORE School!

**XxXxXxXx**

"Naruto! I'm so… **GLAD**… you've decided to join us this morning!" she said with a fake smile.

I groan.

Now let me make something clear. I'm not tired. Gamer's mind and body makes me immune to physical or mental fatigue. But I am mentally not prepared for this day. I just wanna chill. Better keep up the act though.

"Well I almost wasn't going to Hime-chan, but then I realized I wouldn't be able to see your beautiful face this morning, so here I am." I say, a charming grin on my face.

***Ping!**

**You have acquired a new skill!**

**Charm**

**Lvl 1**

**10% of working**

My eye twitches.

After Saki stops blushing we both sit down, along with 20 other confused orphan kids.

"Saki-san! What was baka-Naruto saying?" One little girl said.

Another yelled, "I don't know, but I think it means he's a pervert!"

"Yeah! Ero-Naruto!" The rest of the girls yelled while the boys ate.

"Wait what does pervert mean?!"

Saki gets a twitch in her eye. "HEY EAT YOUR FOOD NOW OR I'M GOING TO EAT IT ALL!" She said with an evil smile on her face and an Oni mask behind her.

The kids hiraishin to their respective seat and eat quietly.

I decide to observe the food.

***Ping!**

**Tamago Kake Gohan**

**It's literally just rice with an egg and soy sauce**

**+100 HP, +50 MP**

Wow! Such a simple dish gives that much? I was expecting a lot less, to be honest. Does this mean that there could be food that can heal more than you have health? Or even food that fills a set percentage of my Health or Mana? Maybe even increase it? Cooking is definitely a skill I need to learn, right next to clothes making, since I could be able to add buffs or special skills to the clothes. How am I going to learn the skills though?

"So hey, Naruto-kun, did you sleep well last night?" Saki says smiling.

**Gamer's Mind activated**

Thank god for that. I almost choked on some rice.

Calmly, I chewed, swallowed, and answered with an innocent face, "Yeah, it was great, how was yours Hime-chan? I bet it was real lonely without me there huh?" I say, roguish grin glued in place.

'Perfect, short answer and a charmful quip that'll keep her off balance and divert her attention from the question. Did she know I didn't sleep? Shit!' I yelled in my head, smile still in place.

***Ping!**

**You have created a skill!**

**Lying**

**Lvl 1**

**10% chance of working**

Blush in place, she says to me, "I slept fine, I went to sleep right away. I was kind of lonely I'll admit." She said.

**Ping!**

**You have created a skill!**

**Lie detection**

**Lvl 1**

**10% chance of detection correctly**

**Lie detected!**

'Shit! Does that mean that she didn't sleep fine and had a nightmare? Or that she didn't sleep right away but did later on? Or that she wasn't lonely? Or maybe that she followed and me and didn't sleep? Lie detection is too damn low leveled!'

Suddenly a memory, or at least I assume a memory, goes through my head quickly, but at a speed I can see. Images fly past my head. It was my 7th birthday. Saki baked me a cupcake and put some candles on it. The next image is the orphanage singing to me. The image after is of me looking out the window.

"_I wonder what's out there! I bet it's really cool! Besides, it's my birthday, I might get something kick-ass! Now how to sneak out…"_

The next scene shows me using the same way I got out from last night. 'Wow, Naruto must have been smart back then too.'

Images compiled together to form the rest of this story. Me, as Naruto, walking around Konoha at night, getting accosted by some drunks, and getting beat up.

"_Freak!"_

"_Monster!"_

"_DEMON!"_

"_Naruto?... NARUTO!"_

"NARUTO!"

"Huh?" 'What just happened?'

"You weren't thinking anything weird right?" Saki says peering at me fiercely but curious.

As I come to, I smile, "No, but, well, send the word and I'll help my onee-san out, no problem! Hime-chan will never be lonely again!" I yell, thumbs up in place.

Saki smiles and we go back to eating.

"So Saki-chan, after breakfast, how am I going to go see Jiji?" I say after a while.

"I'll take you don't worry. But I am surprised at you! Already wanting to leave me behind." She said tears in her eyes.

"NO NO NO it isn't like that! I was just…"

"Hahaha you're too funny Naru-chan!" She said tears now of laughter.

"Hey!" I say pouting. "That's not funny!"

***Ping!**

**CHA check: 5/1**

**Charm **

**You have charmed Saki Himeshiki. **

"KAWAII!" She yelled and hugged me into her bosom.

"HMHMMPHHH!" I tried to yell

"Aww I wish I can just stay like this forever." She says dreamily.

'I sure as hell don't! Though this is a good way to die…" I think as I begin to fade out.

"Ahh Naruto! I'm so sorry!"

**XxXxXxXx**

After a while of walking, I begin talking with Saki, asking her more about the ninja academy. The entire time I was acting fake excited, which wasn't too hard actually. It is ninja stuff after all. Sadly, my knowledge of the original anime was either outdated or not entirely correct, which was a bit of a put-down. I could probably learn more on my own. I mean, the only reason it's a good idea to go to the Academy is to meet the characters- I mean clan kids that will lead to the main plot later on. It's so weird being in a fictional world.

But I held on, enough to sell whatever BS I was saying.

**Ping!**

**You have leveled up 2 skills!**

**Charm **

**Lvl 1→ 2**

**Acting**

**Lvl 1→ 2**

My eye twitches.

I really have to stop with the eye twitch thing. I tune back into the conversation and ask what I've been thinking for a while.

"-so make sure that when you get in, that you-"

"Saki."

She stops.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" She says, a smile on her face, but confused nonetheless.

"What did you do before you were at the orphanage?" I've been curious about this for a while since I've read her bio. Plus, I've never heard about her from the manga or anime, so either she never existed in it, or she was hidden in the background, or she di-

"Well, before this, I was a ninja." Well, that explains the question marks in her bio.

"Really? Wow! You must've been strong!" I said, trying to get her to open up more.

"Yes, well I rose through the ranks pretty quickly, especially with my bloodline." 'Bloodline?'

"Ooh, what is it?" I say.

"Well… that's a secret." She winked.

"Aww no fair!" I say pouting with puppy eyes proudly shining.

***Ping!**

**You have created a new skill!**

**Puppy Eyes **

**Lvl 1**

**Get any female to be more persuaded to follow your demand. Also to suffocate you in their breasts.**

Seeing the shine in her eyes, I quickly backed up.

She sighed. "Fine be that way! I'll tell you some more about my career instead, how's that?" I nodded quickly, looking excited.

***Ping!**

**A skill has leveled up!**

**Acting **

**Lvl 2→ 3**

I ignored the notification.

"Well, I had a Genin team and Jonin-sensei. I stayed with them for 6 months before we took the Chunin Exams. We made it to the end of it, and I ended up winning it." She said proudly.

"Wow! You're so cool!" I said, stars shining in my eyes.

"Yeah, I am." She said, rather cocky. "But anyways, that was the last chunnin exam for the next few years, seeing as the Third Great Shinobi War happened soon after." Here she sighed and her eyes looked at something I couldn't see.

"The war started quick and bloody. It wasn't fun. My old Genin team... didn't make it. An Iwa ambush got them. I was with them when it happened, and I got so angry that I unlocked my bloodline and massacred all the enemy shinobi. The Sandaime recognized my use in battle and in the war and promoted me to Jonin. I never really got over it in time, and I started using battles as stress relievers, or just ways to send my depression and anger at the world. Normally, a shinobi like that would be taken off duty and be given psychological help, but it was war. Every shinobi was needed."

She was quiet for a while, both of us still walking towards the Hokage Tower. I didn't dare make a noise.

"Eventually, I made it through. The war was over, but my problems weren't. I joined ANBU and quickly zoomed past the ranks quickly once more. I became ANBU Captain and went on too many S ranks to count. That is, until, the Yondaime talked to me."

Here, she smiled brightly.

"At the end of the war, my family was all killed. They were all shinobi, and all died for this village in one of the last few battles. I was in a bad spot. After the war, and my time in ANBU, I finally got tired of killing, and blood, and couldn't look at myself. He pulled me aside one night and listened to me rant. Then he told me of how he hated his fame, and that his consideration to be Hokage was based on the mass murder of shinobi, ones who all had a family. He had so many expectations weighing on him. I asked him how he kept it together, and do you know what he told me?"

She smiled.

"He said because it was his duty. That he was willing to do so, even against his conscience, to save the innocents of Konoha. To be impure to protect the pure. He was always such a pacifist."

Another brief moment of silence.

"So I left active duty and decided to do something else in my career. Help the orphans just like Minato helped me when I was orphaned. To guide them to a future that wasn't as bloody as mine. A few days later, the Kyuubi struck and well… eight years later here we are."

"..."

"I bet you're wondering why I'm telling you all of this Naruto." 'Yeah seriously, I feel bad for you Saki-chan, but I AM supposed to be eight right now.'

"And It's because I believe in you. You are such a smart and charming little genius, and I know you'll go far when you're a ninja. Knowing how bad it could get in the future, do you still want to be a ninja." She said, eyes locked on me.

I clenched my fists.

"Yes. I will. I may not be super strong now, but I want to get stronger. I want to be able to protect those I care about, and to live long enough to make a change." I say, utmost confidence in my voice. Because I will change it. This world may be fictional, but it's real to me now.

"Good." She says.

She hugs me tightly and my eyes widen at the image procured.

'Beautiful…'

**XxXxXxXx**

Eventually, we make it to the Hokage Tower and we part ways. She gives me instructions on where to go (even though technically I've been here before, so I'm guessing it was just to be obnoxious) and then shunshins back to the orphanage. A tic appears on my forehead.

'We could have just shunshinned here…'

I ignored it and marched onwards through the guarded doors of the tower. I went up to the secretary, who was expecting me and then I walked through the door normally. Well, I almost did.

'I'm Naruto, gotta do what he would do in this situation to not look suspicious!'

I partially use aura on my foot and kick the doors open with a SLAM!

"HEY JIJI I'M HERE!" Let it be known that I am not saying Dattebayo. Even if I'll be caught. No. I'm in this world to change it for the better. That phrase is… UGH!

As I look at him, I also look around at the image of everything in the hokage's office. On my left are a few shelves filled with scrolls, probably just meaningless junk used as a diversion if anyone comes in uninvited. In front of me is a window that overlooks the nearby commercial area of Konoha. But as I turn my head to the right, I see a sight that screams POWER.

The third Hokage. Some may say that he's getting too old and that he's past his prime. Those people may even try to foolishly attack him to usurp his power.

Those people are idiots.

On the surface is a tired and weary old man, one who seems overworked from the various tasks required by being the village's leader. But beyond the surface, underneath the underneath, is pure power.

Chakra that seems denser than the middle of earth's crust, chakra that yearns to escape his body, but isn't due to what must be an IMMENSE amount of control.

I feel that most people forget that Hiruzen Sarutobi is a God of Shinobi. That title isn't for show. The first one was a man who created the ENTIRE forest around Konoha, and defeated a person who could be considered the boogeyman, one who was unrivaled by only one, the God of Shinobi. The fact that this man in front of me is one screams volumes.

He didn't come from greatness like the Uchiha. He did it on his own, with help from his teachers. He created the Sarutobi clan, after winning the allegiance of the Monkey summons. He mastered all 5 elements, despite having NO elemental affinity. This feat has never been done, except for the Sage of 6 paths, one so legendary he's considered a myth.

And this man… is my Jiji.

**Hiruzen Sarutobi**

**Level: ?**

**HP: ?**

**CP: ?**

**God of Shinobi. Third Hokage. SSS ranked Shinobi in his prime. ?**

"Naruto! How are you today! Come to save me from my paperwork once more have you?" Jiji said, eyes crinkling.

"I'm awesome Jiji! I'm ready to get some heavenly goodness!" I say drooling.

***Ping!**

**A skill has leveled up!**

**Acti-**

"Ahh how wonderful! I will be off in a minute, just some last second things to sign off on." He said, glaring at the few papers still on his desk.

"Ok Jiji! Can you give me a Jutsu while I wait?" I say half acting, half serious.

"Maybe Naruto- maybe." He said, a flicker of something in his eyes, so fast I thought I was seeing things.

'He's not onto me is he? Of course not, I'm just thinking things.'

As he was signing and stamping away, I notice a scroll behind him.

'The Forbidden scroll! The secrets it must hold… I can try to replicate some Jutsu but to just get that knowledge alone would be amazing. The show didn't do that scroll enough justice. If it was written by the Hokages and Elite Jounin, there must be some seriously powerful jutsu!'

"Alright Naruto I'm done!" He said with a loud smack from his stamp. "Let's eat!" He said, pushing my thoughts into my subconscious.

**XxXxXxXx**

As we walk to Ichiraku's, I feel something. Like knowing you're being watched in an empty room. It felt like… someone was sending me something.

***Ping!**

**You have created a new skill due to requirements met!**

**Killing Intent (KI) Sense**

**Lvl 1**

**You can sense killing intent aimed at you. 10 feet.**

Huh. So Naruto is sort of hated here. Makes sense since it wasn't too long ago that big, bad, and furry was stomping on people's families. Some around us seem to be neutral towards me, while others seem oblivious to Jiji and were glaring at me with death promised in their eyes.

***Ping! **

**A skill has leveled up!**

**Kill-**

"So Naruto, how was today at the orphanage?" Jiji said, probably catching on to the fact that I was being glared at. Wait, no, of course he knew the whole time. Smart man.

"Everything's awesome Jiji. I'll tell you more about it while we eat."

"Well, here we are!" He says.

I walk past the curtain that divided the street from the humble counter restaurant.

"Welcome- ah Naruto what a delight! Good evening Hokage-sama good to see you as well." Teuchi said, smiling as per usual.

On instinct, I used **Observe **on Teuchi.

**Teuchi Ichiraku**

**Lvl: ?**

**HP: 500**

**CP: ?**

Whoa. He's actually powerful. Though his HP seems to be around the level of a civilian now. I wonder if something happened.

"Mah none of that Teuchi, call me Hiruzen. We've known each other a long time after all." Wait he did?

"Indeed it has. Civilian life has its perks though. No paperwork in sight." Teuchi said smirking.

'What is going on? In the manga and anime, nothing was suggested that… oh right this isn't fictitious. Gotta keep remembering that.'

After a quick laugh, Teuchi called out, "Ayame!"

"Here!"

She came out from the back. Long brown hair tied into a bun shoved into a cooking net hat thing. Puffy lips, big shiny eyes, big bumps under her apron, long legs, thick thighs, hands on her curvy waist… I'm in love.

*Cough*

I turn to my right to see Jiji looking at me. Shit. Luckily Teuchi was facing his daughter at the time so I'm good there.

"Hehe." That was all the explanation I gave him. He gave me a look that said I-used-to-be-young-too-once and moved on. What a guy.

I wasn't only looking at her...assets… I was also looking at her bio from **Observe**.

**Ayame Ichiraku**

**Lvl: 3**

**HP: 200**

**CP: 250**

"Well, what can I get you two?" Teuchi said after a quick laugh at something his daughter said.

"Miso for me and a cup of my favorite blended tea will you Teuchi?"

"Ahh yes, I know the one. Legends say you've never spilled a drop of your, 'Precious', was it?" Teuchi said with a smirk.

"Well… it's good." Jiji said embarrassed. "Naruto- what do you want? It's on me." Jiji asked.

"I'll take 1 of everything!" Gotta keep my act up.

***Ping!**

**You-**

"Coming right up!"

After ordering our food, Jiji and I finally sat down.

"So Naruto, you said earlier that you had some things to tell me?" He asked, wisdom shining in his eyes.

"Yes, a few things Jiji. For one-"

"Here's your tea Hiruzen." He gave him the saucer.

"Thank you Teuchi." He took a sip. "Ahh that's the stuff. Anyways, sorry Naruto what was that again?"

"Well, I was thinking of joining the academy soon. I've been thinking a lot about it recently, and it's a path I want to take."

"That's great Naruto! I know you'll do great! It's in your blood after all." He said, muttering the last part I'm pretty sure I wasn't supposed to hear. Interesting.

"Do you think I'm ready?" I ask.

"You carry the will of fire on your shoulders Naruto. With that flame, you'll be ready for anything. You're capable of greatness. I believe that with all my heart." He spoke with great intensity.

"Here are your bowls! Naruto I'll be in the back cooking so just holler if you need anything. I'll keep 'em coming!"

We ate in silence.

After a while, as Jiji was sipping his tea, I spoke up again. "Hey Jiji so I awakened my chakra earlier by myself."

He spit it out. "WHAAAAAAAAAAT!"

I was thrown back. "Is that such a big deal? I thought people were taught things about chakra and stuff in the academy early?" 'Didn't some kids, like from clans have their chakra unlocked?'

"Naruto, I don't think you understand. Yes, most kids have their chakra unlocked early, like your future classmates, but they were unlocked by their parents or someone from their clan. Those who awaken their own chakra were destined to be great. Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan, Itachi Uchiha of the Crows, and even the Kages. Very few are able to do this. The fact that you did shows that you will do great, just like I always thought you would." He said, a gentle smile on his face.

"Wow, I didn't know that." 'Shoot I've made myself more noticeable.' "I just felt weak, like I should be better, and then I felt something. So, I just kinda felt for something and closed my eyes and after a while, I found a big ball of light so I grabbed it and then got sucked into it."

"Well, that makes sense considering you're an Uzumaki."

"Uzumaki? So that is my real name? Were they a clan?"

"Yes, they were. They had a large lifespan, chakra density and size, and red hair. They were pretty good at fuuinjutsu and Kenjutsu, one of the best in the elemental nations."

"Wow, they sound amazing! What happened to them?" I knew what happened.

"That's a story for another time Naruto. Oh and I forgot, they were also pretty good sensors. That explains why you were able to feel it easier than most."

"Sensor?"

***Ping!**

**You have created a new skill due to requirements met.**

**You have gained levels due to genetics.**

**Energy Sensing**

**Lvl 20**

**You are able to sense energy for 2500 feet around you.**

Well, that explains it.

"I guess that explains why I have a lot of chakra! I'm able to do a lot with it already."

"Really?! That's surprising. What can you do?"

Here's my chance to shine. Jiji already knows I could do well, and considering my role in the anime and manga, I was never going to be a shadow character in the background.

"How about I show you?"

"Sounds good Naruto, I'll take you to training ground 32. It isn't used much, so it should be perfect for your demonstration."

He paid for the ramen, we waved goodbye to the Ichiraku's (I glanced over Ayame again), and then he shunshinned us.

**XxXxXxXx**

The training ground was beautiful.

A big rectangular dirt area filled the middle of the area, perfect for straight taijutsu, with green, lush grass bordering it. In the corner was a waterfall flowing into a seemingly man-made river. Big boulders also surrounded the corner on the opposite corner of the waterfall, with trees sprinkled enough everywhere that it looks like a forested piece of paradise.

"Wow. this place looks awesome! Why don't more shinobi come here to train?" I ask. Surely more people come here.

"Well Naruto, that is because they need special permission from me to train here. It's a quiet place away from most prying eyes, and is well-rounded enough to train in most things a shinobi would train in."

"Well that makes sense, I guess." So it's like a secret training ground? Cool.

"So Naruto, ready to show me what you got?" Jiji said.

"YEAH! Let me just channel my chakra." I breathe in and close my eyes. A few seconds pass. I breathe out, "Get ready Jiji! FULL POWER! **AURA!"**

Bright blue chakra explodes out of the pores of my skin and saturates the area. The floor beneath me cracks and shatters, creating a small crater. Air is displaced, leaving wind blowing across my hair violently. My eyes shine bright with unbridled power, and my muscles feel like they are being stretched to their limits, leaving me feeling like with a single punch I could destroy the Hokage tower- not that I would of course.

The incredulous Third Hokage stands still, eyes glossed, wide with awe. 'This chakra, this must be at least Jounin level! It's nearly at kage level reserves! At 8 years old with no formal training! Even Itachi had to train and be an active shinobi for years until now when he was considered for ANBU to have reserves that only barely rivals this. So much potential…' he smiles.

"Well, Naruto, you sure surprised me!"

"Well, Jiji, you haven't seen anything yet!" 'I've only used around 10,000 points of MP, I should have enough for this. If I impress him enough, he should move me up.' I aimed at the boulders and fired.

"**CHAKRA BULLETS! CHAKRA BOLT BARRAGE!" **I used 500 MP on Mana Bullets and then used 1500 MP for Mana Bolt which I used consecutively**.**

***Ping!**

**You have created a new skill!**

**Mana Bolt Barrage**

**Lvl 1**

**Mana bolts. Costs: 2 bolts for the price of one!**

I read the message while waiting for the dust to settle. Oh! And I called out Chakra Bullets and Bolt seeing as Mana isn't known and would make my gamer powers and other secrets come loose. So I'm going to refer to my reserves and power as Mana to myself, but Chakra to everyone else.

What was left of the boulders was nothing more than finely ground pebbles and a few holes in the distance where I missed the boulder. I looked over at Jiji and found his jaw lowered and his eyes calculative.

"Um, well I can also reinforce my body with chakra, but I think most ninja already do that. I know I can do more but I haven't really found the time hehe.." I replied to his unanswered question sheepishly.

"Naruto. This exceeds anything I thought you could do for years to come! This puts you above most genin. Chunnin even!" He seemed to take a few breaths. "The only problem I can foresee is you having a lack of experience, which can come with time. Maybe a more rounded repertoire, and common knowledge that all Konoha ninja have. Hmmm…"

"I'm guessing that you were able to produce these… Chakra Bolts and Bullets you called them?... as physical manifestations through the chakra density of the Uzumaki. Just like your mother and her chains…" He muttered the last part. Once again I don't think I was supposed to hear that. Or maybe I was, this old man was and probably still is one of the most powerful ninja in the world.

"Yatta! The academy will be a breeze then! Ne, Jiji, so does that mean I don't have to try hard at the academy?" Let's see if he gets what I'm getting at.

His eyes shine with wisdom and he looks thoughtful for fraction of a second before he responds, "I can agree with you that the academy wouldn't push you as hard, but there are still things you would need to learn there Naruto. Common knowledge that all Konoha ninja know and basic tactics. Also the academy three jutsu, they are handpicked to be the first jutsu a Konoha ninja knows how to do for a reason you know?"

Well. I still need to go to the academy. Having childhood ties to the characte- clan kids will give me a boost in life later on. Not to mention HINATA! Stupid oblivious protagonist. So going to the academy is a must, but staying for 4 years is a waste of my time. Like Jiji said, experience is what I need. And I KNOW what's coming for me in the future. Madara Uchiha, Pain aka Nagato Uzumaki the self-proclaimed God, the Sound-Sand invasion, Akatsuki itself, and so much more. Wasting 4 years learning about the same stuff alongside kids doesn't sit well with me.

So academy yes, but staying the whole time no. But how can I convince Jiji… Wait!

"Jiji! What about an early graduation? Ninja have done it in the past right? Like those ninjas you mentioned earlier?"

"Ah yes! I was just thinking of that! It is a 2-year program instead of a-"

"NO! Jiji that's too long! I need experience and all that jazz!"

"But Naruto why hurry your ninja life so soon? You have your whole life ahead of you, and your childhood to look forward to. Why force yourself to be a ninja?" He looked sad. 'Ok, I need to whip out Naruto's speech skill right now.'

***Ping!**

**You have awakened a dormant Skill!**

**Speech **

**Lvl: 30**

**You are able to give amazing speeches that can have certain effects on the person(s) spoken to. **

"Jiji, I may be 8 years old right now, but I have gone through much. I'm an orphan, and while those at the orphanage never treated me horribly, it's not the same as love from a family. People in Konoha hate me or at least try to act civil around me and I have no idea why! Is there something wrong with me? Something I did? I never told you this Jiji, but I've been beaten up in the past and called a demon."

"Naruto, I-"

"I know you've done your best Jiji, but you're busy and I get that. That's why I want to get stronger. So that those precious to me aren't afraid of my health and wellbeing constantly, or that in the future I won't come across someone I can't beat because I wasn't prepared enough. And what about the reverse? What if those precious to me are hurt and I can't heal them, or be fast enough to take them where they can be? What if I'm not strong enough to defeat those that seek the destruction of all those who ally themselves with me? Am I to sit aside and let them fight for me and die in the battle? I need to be stronger Jiji, and I have a feeling I don't have a lot of time."

"..."

A silence permeated the destroyed training ground. The wind drifted pass us, leaves falling between our view of each other.

"Naruto… I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" The God of Shinobi exclaimed, who then proceeded to grab me into the most intense hug ever and squeeze me into pudding.

I sweatdrop.

"Naruto, I understand your reasoning, and I can't help but be proud of you my boy. I know you'll do well in life. I do." He gave that smile.

"And I agree with what you said about the academy." 'YES! Now that I've gotten him to agree, now I need to get him to allow me to-'

"But."

I stopped in my tracks.

"You need to be of a certain level to graduate early. I'm even going to raise the requirements a little since it's not wartime. Are you up for the task?" He asked.

"Yes. I am." I replied with steely conviction.

"Good," he said as he walked over to me, "then work hard! I will send you the specific details with the requirements so you know what to look out for. Just know that the quickest you can graduate is in 6 months. I'll take care of any… paperwork," he ground out, "that will be needed for your admission into the academy and the early graduation. I'll be seeing you again shortly Naruto." He smiled, grabbed me, shunshinned back to his office at the Hokage Tower, and then took a few puffs from his pipe which he got somehow.

"Ok Jiji." I said woozily. 'Jeez, I may have learned how to shunshin already but seriously, side along shunshin is annoying if taken off guard. Guess I need to level up my speed or eyesight thing to take it better.'

There was one last thing I had to do before leaving the tower, however.

"Hey, Jiji?" I asked. 'This shouldn't be too difficult.'

"Yes, Naruto?" He said, taking another puff. 'Jeez, that smoke is going to kill this guy before Orochimaru does.`` Ouch. Too soon?

"Since I'm going to be training to be a ninja I'm going to need more space, especially if I train at weird times and stuff like that."

"While I might be a little adverse to you living alone, that will change soon anyways if I'm right. Sure! I'll look through some and pick one out for you. You should have a new place by tomorrow. Stay the night at the orphanage tonight and make the proper arrangements." He said wagging his finger.

I rolled my eyes, "Alright alright I will. Thanks again Jiji." I lazily waved. Inside, however, I was anything but cool.

'What the hell did he mean by me not living alone soon later? Is someone moving in? No that wouldn't make sense. So then what?'

I begin walking out of the Hokage Tower and back to the orphanage when...

***Ping!**

**A Quest has been issued!**

**Quest: A Journey Too Early!**

**You are to undertake the early graduation exam and all its requirements to become a Konoha Ninja. HOWEVER, there are some that you need to fulfill before even stepping in the testing area. Early Graduation requires one to KNOW all 4 years of the curriculum, and be at the PHYSIQUE and SKILL LEVEL of a standard Genin minimum, but the Sandaime has upped the requirements. **

**Know all of the Year One Curriculum: **

**Basic Chakra Theory**

**Introduction to Weapons and their use in battle**

**History of the Clan Wars**

**History of the beginnings of Konoha**

**History of Sunagakure**

**Physics**

**Reading/Writing**

**Know all of the Year Two Curriculum:**

**Intermediate Chakra Theory**

**History of Kumogakure**

**HIstory of Kirigakure**

**History of the 1st Great Shinobi War**

**Chemistry**

**Stealth tactics**

**Basic battle formations**

**Reading/ Writing**

**Know all of the Year Three Curriculum:**

**Advanced Chakra Theory and its relation to Jutsu creation**

**Biology**

**Basic Fuuinjutsu**

**History of Iwagakure**

**History of the 2nd Great Shinobi War**

**Interrogation tactics**

**Cryptology**

**Submission tactics**

**Advanced Stealth tactics**

**Know all of the Year Four Curriculum:**

**Shape and Elemental Chakra Theory**

**Environmental science**

**History of the 3rd Great Shinobi War**

**Sexual education**

**Infiltration**

**Poison creation and neutralization**

**Espionage**

**Demolition **

**Leadership as a Konoha Ninja**

**Physical Requirements:**

**Score at least an 8/10 for Kunai Throwing at 50 Feet**

**Score at least an 8/10 for Shuriken Throwing at 50 Feet**

**Run at least 25 miles/hour, sprint 500 feet in 30 seconds**

**Do 200 Pushups**

**Do 200 Sit-ups**

**Run 5 Miles**

**Perform the leaf balancing exercise**

**Perform the Tree Walking exercise**

**BONUS: Perform the Water Walking Exercise**

**EXTRA BONUS: Perform the Kunai Balance Exercise**

**BONUS: Show mastery of the 1st exercise for an elemental affinity**

**BONUS: Create a Fuuinjutsu tag**

**Last 5 Minutes against a Chunnin proctor**

**Perform the Henge **

**Perform the Kawarimi**

**Perform the Bunshin**

**Failure: Go back and stay in Academy**

**Reward: **

**Graduate early**

**Gain (Prodigy) Title**

**Gain 5 Levels**

**Accept/Decline**

Well. No time like the present! **Accept**!

***Ping!**

**A Daily Quest has been issued!**

**Quest: Get in shape!**

**You need to get in shape for the Early Graduation Exam. The Quest ends on the day of the Early Graduation Exam.**

**Do 100 pushups a day**

**Do 100 sit ups a day**

**Run 5 miles a day**

**Practice Kunai Throwing for minimum of 30 minutes**

**Shuriken throwing for minimum of 30 minutes**

**Practice a Chakra exercise for a minimum of 1 hour **

**Rewards: **

**Body conditioning Skill level up 5 times at the end of the quest**

**CHA stat raised 20**

**STR raised 10 **

**VIT raised 10**

**DEX raised 10**

**Failure:**

**Each time you do not complete the daily quest, time will freeze and you will be teleported to an ID filled with various monsters higher than your level and harsh environments which you will stay at for 24 hours**

Oh my god. The daily quest is pretty harsh on its requirements. It won't ever allow me a break, not that I would want one of course. But that failure penalty sounds terrible. I mean, yeah, I have an ID with monsters too (Not that I unlocked it yet but that's not the point), but to be forced to stay in for an entire day? I don't… Wait a minute!

At this point, I'm walking past the commercial area of Konoha, on my way to the orphanage.

***Ping!**

**A skill has leveled up!**

**Killing Intent (KI) sense **

**Lvl 1→ 2 **

**15 feet**

If I complete the requirements for everything one set less or one minute less, then I can still get the most out of the workout and get the most out of training! Not to mention the fact that I wouldn't fail the quest since I get the rewards at the end anyways. It's perfect! With time frozen because of the penalty any time training or defeating monsters, which will give me XP, will make me stronger quicker. Sure I might age twice as much because of the time freeze, but 6 months is only a short time. Besides, maybe I can invent a jutsu or something to de-age me later or something.

***Ping!**

**Due to an action, gain 5 WIS and INT**

I guess the game agrees.

**XxXxXxXx**

It's nighttime.

After I arrived at the orphanage it was almost time for dinner. I went upstairs to change, and when I came back down I saw Saki. I let her know about me moving out the next day and she took it well. She let the others know as well, but it was met with neutrality. No wonder Naruto went crazy from attention if this is what he went back to every day.

While I wanted to stay up the whole night and level up my skills, I didn't want to be more suspicious than I needed to. Plus, with my new place I should be able to do whatever I wanted to do later.

I slept quickly, which I assume is because of my gamer body and mind. I woke up the next day next to Saki cuddling next to me. The day came quickly after that. I waved everyone at the orphanage goodbye, got a delicious hug from my Hime-chan, promised her to visit, and then left for Jiji's office. I got another level in **Killing Intent (KI) Sense **on the way over. Picked up my key and left for the apartment while getting lost and having to ask for directions like 5 times.

My brand new apartment is nice. It has 2 bedrooms, a bathroom, mini kitchen, and a living room. It had the barest of furniture, but the fridge was stocked, not that I needed the food.

"I really need to boost my stats, because I just realized how ridiculous this is."

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Lvl: 2**

**HP: 7,500**

**MP/CP: 12,500**

**CC: 5%**

**STR: 1**

**DEX: 5**

**VIT: 12**

**WIS: 15**

**INT: 15**

**CHA: 5**

**LUC: 5**

**SP:5**

Literally, all I've been working on was my skills, but I'd be a fool to overlook my stats. The daily quest basically says it. Maybe I can do something about it while working on my skills?

After moving the few things I had at the orphanage into their respective locations, I sighed in contentment. Wonder what I can do to get stronger?

'Wait! I got it! There is one thing I can do where I can work on my stats while using skills!'

That kind of leads to where I am now.

"HAHAHAHAHA TAKE THIS ZOMBIES!"

Yeah. I'm in the Zombie ID.

Or as I like to call it… literally fucking hell.

**XxXxXxXx**

**AN: Hey all! Was working on school, but now it's summer! I'll be updating my stories throughout the next few months, including this one. I plan for it to hit 100k words for sure. I'll be including a lot more action in the next chapter, so don't worry about that. This is Pokepercuto signing off. **


End file.
